Des cours plus que particuliers !
by Lisa'Mckenna
Summary: Et si Hermione Granger se retrouvait être le prof particulier de trois insupportable Serpentards...Enfin presque... (FANFICTION ABANDONNÉE)
1. Surprise

**Salut tout le monde ! Si vous êtes ici c'est pour l'histoire donc trêve de plaisanterie mon histoire est une Dramione comme on aime…Il fera environ 20 chapitres ou plus car pour l'instant je suis au chapitre 5.**

 **J'ai d'autres projets qui sont des OS song (toujours en Dramione) et surtout ne l'oublions pas il n'y a que l'histoire qui m'appartient, le reste appartient à notre reine de toujours JKR…**

 **Sur ce bonne lecture et laisser moi des commentaires…3**

 **Chapitre 1 - Surprise**

 _ **PDV EXTERIEUR**_

Hermione Granger, élève de Poudlard rentre en sixième année à Gryffonfor en tant que préféte ne l'oublions pas ! Ce matin elle se réveilla à 6h pile du matin avec hâte de retrouver ses amis et le château…Elle prit soin de vérifier sa valise pour la 10ème fois et rajouta son exemplaire de « L'Histoire de Poudlard » qu'elle avait lu la veille. Après avoir vérifiée que tout était là, elle prit une bonne douche, s'habilla puis descendit pour prendre son dernier petit déjeuner en compagnie de ses parents.

-Bonjour ma puce. Dirent à l'unisson Mr et Mme Granger

-Bonjour Papa, bonjour Maman. Répondit Hermione en les embrassant

-Devinez quoi !? Dit Hermione en s'asseyant avant de prendre sa tartine

-Quoi ma chérie ? Demanda sa mère en la regardant

-Je suis préfète ! S'exclama Hermione avec enthousiasme

-Oui ma chérie, on le sait déjà ça fait deux semaines que tu nous le dis chaque jours… Répondit son père en soupirant

Hermione ne répondit pas et se contenta de finir son petit déjeuner. Après l'avoir fini, Hermione se leva et dit à ses parents :

-Bon il va falloir que j'y aille, il faut que je récupère mes livres à Fleury&Bott sur le Chemin de Traverse et puis je ne dois pas louper le train. Dit Hermione en montant dans sa chambre pour récupérer sa valise…

-Bon voyage. Répondirent ses parents en la voyant descendre sa valise à la main

-Vous allez me manquer ! Dit Hermione les larmes aux yeux en les enlaçant pour la dernière fois…

Après son départ de chez elle par le réseau de cheminée. Hermione alla récupérer ses livres chez Fleury&Bott puis se rendit directement sur la voie 9 ¾ où elle vit Harry, Ron et Ginny qui lui crièrent son prénom avant de l'enlacer violemment comme si elle allait s'enfuir mais avec tout de même plein de tendresses à la fois. Elle rentra dans le train après les retrouvailles et se rendit directement dans les cabines des préfets. Quelques minutes plus tard son homologue masculin arriva et quand elle le vit elle fut aussi surprise que lui…

-Quoi ? S'exclama Hermione avec surprise et déception. Pourquoi MOI ? Pensa-t-elle

-Salut Granger…Répondit son homologue avec un sourire narquois et ironique. Ravi d'être avec ma…meilleur…amie…Rajouta-il avec un sourire moqueur avant de s'asseoir devant-elle.

 **Alors vous aimez ? Bon c'est vrai que le clichée préfet n'est pas original mais bon tant pis.**

 **Sur ce à la semaine prochaine pour la suite et désolée s'il est un peu court…je me rattraperais plus tard…**


	2. Le préfet

**Salut à tous ! Me voilà de retour cette semaine pour un nouveau chapitre…**

 **Bien sur l'histoire est la seule chose qui m'appartient et le reste à JKR…**

 **Réponse à Swangranger : Merci je continuerais et j'ai beaucoup beaucoup d'idées qui arrive…(heureusement) XD et hop un nouveau chapitre…**

 **Réponse à Inconnu : Bon d'accord je sais il était court mais c'était tout de même mon premier chapitre… Je vais essayer de me rattrapais mais j'ai tout de même pas petite idée… J'espère qu'il te plaira sur ce à plus !**

 **Réponse à Maxine3482 : Et voilà un nouveau chapitre…. A plus !**

 **Sur ce bonne lecture et laisser moi des commentaires ! Et encore désolée pour la taille du premier chapitre je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte…**

 **Chapitre 2 – Le préfet**

 _ **PDV HERMIONE**_

Je n'en revenais pas. Sur 300 élèves il a fallu que sa tombe sur Drago Malefoy, pourquoi cela arrivait toujours à moi…

Je restais sans voix pendant tous le voyage tout comme lui…Tient en parlant de lui, tout à l'heure il ne m'a pas appelée « Sang-de-Bourbe » peut-être à t-il muri…

Je n'en peux plus, depuis le début du voyage il ne fait que de me regarder et cela me rends très mal à l'aise et je ne peux pas m'arrêter de rougir. Bon sang il va arrêter…Mais bien sûr il n'en prend pas compte. Il pense peut-être me faire sortir de mes gonds mais je ne me laisserais pas faire. Hors de question foi de Granger mais attends c'est une réplique de Malefoy ! Ah il m'énerve ! Aller Hermione calme toi et ignore le…

Au bout d'une heure le train arriva et lui comme moi partit retrouvés nos amis respectifs. Quesque j'étais contente de ne plus croiser son doux regard gris…beurk je parle de Malefoy là ! Au secours !

-Hey Harry. L'appelais-je en le voyant

-Salut Hermione, alors c'est qui l'heureux élu qui partageras des appartements avec toi enfin c'est qui ton homologue masculin ? Me demanda Harry

-Si je vous le dis maintenant vous allez vous évanouir donc je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je vous le dise pendant le repas.

-Ok. Acquiescèrent Ron, Harry et Ginny avant de se dirigeaient dans la Grande Salle vers la table Gryffondors avec moi derrière eux…

Après l'éternel « discours de Dumbledore », Ron se jeta littéralement sur la nourriture suivie de Ginny et Harry me demanda :

-Alors, c'est qui Hermione ? Ça ne doit pas être si grave non ? Dit-il avec une mine inquiète

-Malefoy.

-Quoi Malefoy ? Demanda Ginny avec interrogation

-Ben c'est Malefoy qui partagera les mêmes appartements que moi pendant toute l'année… Répondis-je en soupirant

-Non ce n'est pas possible ! cria presque Ron à ma déclaration

-Oui c'est possible Ronald… Dis-je avec regret car même moi je n'y croyais pas mais pas du tout. Sa devait être un cauchemar…

-Il n'a pas intérêt à te parler ou même te toucher sinon je lui refais sa face ! Répondit Ron avec une pointe d'agressivité

-Ne t'inquiète pas Ron vu que je suis une « Sang-de-Bourbe » il n'oserait pas. Et puis je sais défendre…

-Ne dis pas ça Hermione ! Me gronda Ron

-Ouais, bon fais quand même attention. Il faut être prudent avec Malefoy, il est sympa puis il t'attaque dans ton dos sans que tu le remarques…Me dit Harry sous le regard inquiet de Ginny

-Bon, maintenant il faut que j'accompagne les premières années et que j'aille dans mes appartements.

-D'accord. Bonne nuit Hermione. Dit Ginny en m'enlaçant tendrement. Et puis tu pourras le regarder. Il est beau quand même… Rajouta-t-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil

-GINNY ! Gronda Harry. S'il t'embête tu nous le dis ? Dit-il en s'adressant à moi

-Oui oui… A demain. Répondis-je sous le regard interrogateur de Ron

Après avoir accompli mon premier devoir en tant que préfète qui était d'accompagné les premières années. Je me dirigeai vers mes appartements qui était aussi ceux de mon charmant camarade. Qui n'est d'autre que le Grand Drago Malefoy. J'arriva devant une grande tapisserie sur laquelle il y avait les quatre fondateurs de Poudlard : Helga Poufsouffle, Rowena Serdaigle, Godric Gryffondor et Salazar Serpentard.

-Bonsoir jeune fille. Me dit Rowena

-Mot de passe ! Cracha presque Salazar. Qui se prit un regard noir de Rowena, Godric et Helga

\- « Changements » Dis-je avant de me glisser derrière la tapisserie

Après être entrée. Rêvant d'un moment de tranquillité dans ma nouvelle chambre. La personne avec qui j'avais le moins envie de parler. Brisa mon rêve avant de me parler. J'en ai marre de lui…

-Euh…Granger. Me demanda-t-il avec hésitation en me voyant soupirer

-Oui Malefoy

-Est-ce qu'on pourrait s'appeler par nos prénoms ? Parce que comme l'a dit McGonagall…

-Professeur ! Rectifiais-je

-Oui enfin le…professeur…McGonagall on passera beaucoup de temps ensemble : pendant les rondes et les préparations de fête… Dit-il en hésitant à chacune de ses paroles

-Oui excuse-moi…pas de soucis. Répondis-je en un petit sourire au coin des lèvre digne d'un Malefoy. Ce qui lui en fit naître un plus grand et radieux sourire. Je rêve ou il m'a souri presque sincèrement. C'est ça je dois rêver…Réveille-toi Hermione bon sang c'est Malefoy. Il essaye de te manipuler en te mettant mal à l'aise…

-Merci et bonne nuit Hermione. Dit-il avant de se lever et de me donner un léger baiser sur la joue…

-Bo...bo..nne nuit…Dr..drago. Répondis-je en rougissant comme une tomate ce qui lui refit apparaître un sourire. REVEILLE-TOI HERMIONE ! Criai-je à moi dans ma tête. ARRETE DE ROUGIR ! Rajoutais-je même si je savais que cela ne marchait pas. La prochaine fois, il faut que je me contrôle ou bientôt je lui saute au cou… Bordel c'est Malefoy ! Ressaisis toi pauvre fille…

 **Alors vous en dîtes quoi de la réaction d'Hermione ? Elle est tombée sous son charme irrésistible ? A vous de me le dire par commentaires et oui je suis méchante… XD**

 **Sur ce je vais me rattraper pour le premier chapitre avec un petit cadeau…**

 **XOXO**

 **DracMalfoy**


	3. Liens

**SURRPRISEE !**

 **Coucou me voilà de retour et oui je voulais me faire pardonner donc voilà j'espère qu'il vous plaira…**

 **Sur ce bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine…**

 **Chapitre 3 - Liens**

 _ **PDV EXTERIEUR**_

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que notre Serpentard et Gryffondor préféré se parler et il avait trouvé une même passion : la musique plus particulièrement le piano…

Hermione avait commencé le piano à 5 ans avec un professeur particulier que sa mère lui avait engagé quant à Drago, quand il était petit, quandDobby son copain de jeu qui n'était d'autre qu'un elfe de maison, était occupé il aimait bien toucher les touches du piano de sa mère pour le plus grand regret de son père. Donc sa mère décida de lui apprendre les bases car elle aussi adorait la musique (le piano) et elle aussi l'avait appris dès son plus grand âge.Malgré les reproches de son mari elle continua à le lui apprendrepour son plus grand bonheur.

Ils (Hermione et Drago) avaient tous les deux arrêter à leur entrée à Poudlard. Ils aimaient aussi les jeux de sociétés et Drago avait envoyer un hibou à sa mère pour lui demander de lui en envoyer d'autre pour le plus grand plaisir d'Hermione…

Un soir alors que Drago lisait un livre confortablement installer dans le canapé. Hermione sortit comme une furie de sa chambre sans un regard pour Drago qui lui envoya un regard on ne peut plus inquiet sans réponse de sa part…

Hermione revient 1h plus tard avec un énorme sourire aux lèvres avant de s'asseoir dans un fauteuil en face de lui. Et lui expliqua toute l'histoire : Hermione était partit demander au professeur Dumbledore d'avoir un piano dans leur salle commune et il avait accepté pour le plus grand bonheur d'Hermione…

Drago n'en revenait pas Hermione, sa Hermione avait fait tout ça pour lui, il était plus qu'au anges…

-Ooh…merci beaucoup Hermione…je ne sais pas quoi te dire de plus… Dit-il les larmes aux yeux ce qui n'échappa pas à Hermione qui le regarda avec un regard plus que tendre avant de le prendre dans ses bras et de lui dire…

-Ton bonheur me suffit…et puis comme ça on pourrait en jouer ensemble hein ?

-Oui… Dit-il avant de loger sa tête dans le cou d'Hermione. Elle sentait bon la vanille et puis ses cheveux n'était pas si désagréable à toucher, il était plus que doux. Sur ce, il se séparèrent au plus grand regret de Drago qui se sentait bien dans les bras de la jeune fille qui lui donna un tendre baiser sur la joue avant de partir se coucher ce qui le fit sourire de plus belle…

Cette soirée était une des plus belle qu'ils avaient passés ensemble…

Drago et Hermione s'entendaient à merveille et avant énormément progresser au piano et cela s'entendaient… Quelques jours après cette soirée, ils étaient de plus en plus proche et Drago ne ressentait pas que de l'amitié à l'égard d'Hermione, c'était plus que ça. Ils se voyaient plus souvent et s'éloignaient de plus en plus de leurs amis respectifs qui se doutaient de quelques choses…

 _ **PDV GINNY**_

Hermione est de plus en plus distante…. Elle refuse t même nos soirées dans la salle commune des Gryffondor sous prétexte qu'elle devait beaucoup passer de temps à la bibliothèque pour travailler mais il n'y a que moi qui trouvait cela louche… Il faut que je découvre ce qu'elle cacheen plus elle reste souvent avec Malefoy pour soi-disant des réunions de préfets ce que moi je ne crois mais pas du tout… Je vais tout découvrir, j'en suis sûr il faut juste que je la surveille un peu plus sans éveiller les soupçons…

 _ **PDV RON**_

Malefoy ne faisait que de regarder Hermione et je suis sûr qu'il cache quelque chose et puis en parlant d'elle, elle aussi est très distante. Il faut que je découvre tout et que j'en parle à Harry et Ginny…

 **Voilà je me suis fait pardonner d'accord ?**

 **Alors vous en dîtes quoi de la relation Drago/Hermione ?**

 **Oui je sais que je n'ai pas fait des chapitres compliqués pour créer leur relation car je voulais faire à partir d'une relation amicale et voilà !**

 **Je sais que Drago est un peu facile dans cette fanfiction mais bon on sait tous qu'il n'est pas méchant au fond de lui il manque juste de confiance en soi…**

 **Mais de toute façon on l'aime comme il est non ?**

 **Sur ce à la semaine prochaine !**

 **XOXO**

 **DracMalfoy**


	4. Souvenirs douloureux

**Salut ! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre…**

 **Penser à aller voir mon autre fanfiction en cours que je réécris…**

 **Réponse à scorpon : Les explications sont à venir…**

 **Réponse à Maxine3480 : Merci beaucoup ! Patience, patience…**

 **Réponse à Swangranger : Merci à toi. Tout va s'éclaircir…t'inquiète.**

 **Réponse à dramionelove : Merci ! Voilà le 4** **ème** **chapitre…**

 **Réponse à Lilaaaas : Et voilà la suite de l'histoire. Tout va s'expliquer, patience…**

 **Sur ce bonne lecture et laisser moi des commentaires !**

 **Chapitre 4 – Souvenirs douloureux**

 _ **PDV DRAGO**_

 _« Il faisait noir et j'étais à terre sur les genoux avec le peu de force qui me restait, j'avais mal, je n'arrivais plus à bouger et même parler. Je n'arrivais pas à savoir où j'étais et j'avais peur, je savais ce qui m'attendais…_

 _-Alors mon fils, tu es faible ?... Dit une voix derrière mon dos_

 _-Non…père… Dit-je en me retournant pour le regarder dans les yeux_

 _-Menteur ! Arrête de mentir…tu me dois le respect ! Lui dit-il en lui lançant un regard noir. Baisse les yeux ! Rajouta-t-il en criant en voyant que je ne baissais pas les yeux. Il lui lança une série de Doloris en voyant que je ne baissais pas les yeux et ne répondais pas. Ce qui me fit m'écrouler pour la centième fois…_

 _-S'il te plaît arrête… Criai-je en le suppliant les larmes aux yeux à cause de la douleur_

 _-Tu es faible…un Malefoy ne supplie pas ! Si le maître le savait il te tuerait sur place ! Lança mon père avec un regard de dégout avant de me lancer encore une série de Doloris ce qui me fit craquer encore une fois sous mon père…_

 _-Arrête ! Criai-je en pleurant. Arrête… »_

-Drago…drago ! Cria Hermione en pleurant

-Oui…oui… Répondis-je encore un peu dans les vapes

-Ça va ? S'empressa-t-elle de me demander avant de me prendre dans ses bras

-Oui…enfin je crois. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

-Ben tu criai…et quand je suis arrivée…tu étais en sueur, tu gesticulais de partout et tu pleurais…j'étais paniquée, je ne savais pas quoi faire pour te calmer. J'ai commencé à essayer de te réveiller mais ça ne faisait qu'empirer les choses et après…je…. Dit-elle en commençant à pleurer de nouveau

-Je suis désolé de t'avoir effrayé… Dit-je en lui prenant les mains

-Non c'est bon, ce n'est pas de ta faute… Dit-elle en reniflant avant d'essuyer ses larmes d'un geste vif

-Viens par là. Lui dit-je en lui tendant mes bras.

Elle acquiesça en s'engouffrant dans mes bras.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle c'était endormie dans mes bras. J'étais soulagé et arborait un sourire lumineux à son égard.

 **XXX**

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'un mois que je faisais ces cauchemars et j'avais décidé d'insonoriser ma chambre tous les soirs pour ne pas la réveillait par ma faute.

Mes cauchemars quotidiens laissaient des traces, je travaillais de moins en moins à cause de la fatigue, je mangeais moins et j'avais toujours les yeux rouges mais bien sûr peu de personne l'avait remarqué à part _elle_.

Mes amis l'avaient remarqué : Théodore et Pansy n'osait pas m'en parler de peur que je m'énerve.

Et un jour Blaise avait essayé de m'en parler le plus doux possible mais je mettais mis dans une colère noire et après cela il n'avait plus jamais oser.

 _Elle_ aussi l'avait remarquée pourtant elle n'en parler pas redoutant ma réponse et je lui en remercier.

 _Elle_ était plus douce et puis nos soirées musique ou jeux de société me remontait le moral et _elle_ était heureuse c'est tout ce qu'il compte.

Ce n'était pas la seule à l'avoir remarqué : mon parrain aussi mais ne me l'avait pas fait remarqué et puis de toute façon je n'avais rien à dire et je ne voulais pas en parler…

Son sourire était là et puis ses yeux et ses paroles me réchauffait le cœur et me redonnais le courage de vivre encore un peu.

Même ses amis : Potty et Weasmoche ne m'insultaient plus elle devait y être pour quelque chose et je le lui en remercier.

Mais je savais qu'ils se méfiaient de moi car je suis quand même le fils de Lucius Abraxas Malefoy, un mangemort adepte de Vous-savez-qui…

Pourtant moi je ne suis pas comme lui, comme eux. Je ne crois pas à ces idées de Sang inférieur, loin de là et puis je n'avais pas voulu avoir la marque et je ne l'avais pas car mon père trouvait que je ne la méritais pas et cela m'arrangeais beaucoup…

Et puis il y avait ma mère, je lui avais parlé d' _elle_ et de tout ce qui se passait. Elle me disait que j'étais quelqu'un de bien et même si elle était une né-moldue, elle m'avait fait beaucoup de bien et ma mère l'avait vu, elle était heureuse pour moi et m'avait dit de ne pas la perdre….

Et c'était la seule chose qui m'importait avec _elle_ bien sûr….

Je le sais c'est _elle_ depuis longtemps et personne d'autre ne pourra la remplacer. Je l'admire et l'aime de tout mon cœur…

Un jour, je lui dirais tout ce que je ressens à son égard en espérant qu'elle ne me repousse pas mais ça je doute vu comment _elle_ est avec moi.

Je pense qu'elle a juste un peu peur de ce que pourrait dire et faire ses amis et puis de toute façon se sont ses choix pas les leurs, c'est sa vie.

De toute façon jamais au grand jamais je lui demanderais de choisir entre ses amis et moi.

Et si un jour, elle me demande de sortir de sa vie pour je ne sais quelle raison, je le ferais pour elle-même si cela sera très difficile pour moi, je le ferais…

 **Comme quoi Drago l'aime depuis longtemps…**

 **Sinon les amis de nos héros vont refaire surface XD et les cours ne vont pas tarder à pointer le bout de leurs nez enfin patience…**

 **Je ne les ai pas oubliés, ne vous inquiéter pas…**

 **Sur ce, je vous dis à la semaine prochaine ! Bisous**

 **DracMalfoy**


	5. Soutien

**Bon salut à tous ! Nous voilà pour un nouveau chapitre !**

 **Réponse à Dramionelove : Encore merci beaucoup !... J'essaye de faire de plus longs chapitres mais ce n'est pas très facile…mais je m'améliore, je m'améliore…**

 **Sur ce bonne lecture et laisser moi des commentaires**

 **Chapitre 5 – Soutien**

 _ **PDV DRAGO**_

J'étais fatiguée, ses insomnies me faisait ressemblé à un mort vivant. Et ça faisait plutôt peur à voir…

 _Elle_ l'avait remarquée mais n'osait pas m'en parler. Et je lui en remercier de tout mon cœur.

Seul sa présence m'était dispensable et _elle_ était plus douce, plus attentionnée à mon égard depuis cet affreuse nuit. Blaise aussi était plus calme et restait avec moi plus souvent, Pansy aussi mais à sa manière et puis elle était souvent dans la lune, je pense qu'elle aime quelqu'un et je suis content pour elle, en fait elle regarde beaucoup vers les Gryffondors surtout dans la Grande Salle… c'est bizarre pour Pansy… Mais bon le changement c'est bien non et puis comme ça on serra deux à apprécier un(e) Gryffondor…

Quant à Théodore… ben c'est Théodore, il ne parle pas mais me regarde plus souvent et puis me suis partout… c'est un peu bizarre mais bon si cela lui fait plaisir, laissons-le faire…

Je pense que Hermione s'entendrait à merveille avec eux car en fait nous ne sommes pas comme nous le prétendons c'est juste une couverture, un masque à tenir pour notre survie…

Et puis _elle_ ne serait pas obligée de se cacher quand ils sont là tient une partie d'échecs sorciers me remonterait le moral mais j'aimerais bien avoir un adversaire de mon niveau… car pour être franc Hermione n'est pas très forte au échecs…

En parlant d'échecs, un jour _elle_ m'avait racontée que Potter n'était pas fort mais que Weasley était un vrai pro. J'aimerais bien voir ça…

 _ **PDV HARRY**_

Aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas beaucoup vu Hermione en fait cela fait un peu petit bout de temps, elle vient juste pour manger et les cours.

En ce moment, elle reste souvent dans sa salle commune pour soi-disant des réunions de préfet mais je ne la crois pas du tout, de toute façon j'arriverais à lui tirer les vers du nez pour savoir ce qui se trame… Parole de Potter ! Mais attends c'est une expression de Malefoy non ? Il faut que j'arrête ça tout de suite !

En parlant de lui, il nous évite tous et quand je l'aperçois, il m'a l'air plus que fatigué et avec ces énormes cernes il me fait presque peur…

 **Xxx**

-Hey Hermione ! Dis-je en la voyant de plus en plus s'éloigner pour sûrement aller à la bibliothèque…

Elle s'arrêta puis se retourna pour être face à moi.

-Salut Harry. Ça va ?

-Oui et toi ?

-Un peu fatiguée… avec les devoirs… et tout… hein ? Tu sais on en a beaucoup en ce moment… Dit-elle en hésitant ce qui me paressais plus que suspect et cela confirmé ce que je pensais : « Elle ment, elle se mordille la lèvre inférieure et évite mon regard en regardant ailleurs. Elle ment je le sais mais je n'insiste pas… »

J'acquiesce et elle partit en direction de la Grande Salle moi derrière elle. Quand elle arriva devant la table des Gryffondors, elle jeta un regard en direction de la table des Serpentards, en particuliers à… Malefoy ! Ouh la la qu'est-ce qu'elle me cache…

 _ **PDV PANSY**_

Drago ne va pas bien du tout et je ne sais plus quoi faire pour lui et cela me rends énormément triste…

Tien Granger le regarde et lui lance un petit regard ce qui fit sourire… Drago !...

J'ai ma petite idée et je compte en faire part à Blaise et Théodore et je quasiment sûr qu'ils seront d'accord avec moi… (petit rire machiavélique : niark niark)

 **Alors voilà ! En ce moment j'ai de moins en moins de temps mais je vais y arrivais. Bientôt les exams blancs et tout. Courage ! Surtout bientôt les fêtes et mon anniversaire ! Youpi !**

 **Bon je ne sais pas trop quoi vous dire donc juste que j'essaye de faire des chapitres plus longs et bientôt les cours vont commencer !**

 **Sur ce à la semaine prochaine !**

 **DracMalfoy**


	6. Plan sournois

**Salut à tous ! Bon j'aimerai d'abord remercier tout le petit monde qui me suis et aussi ma meilleure amie qui elle aussi écrit des histoires. La semaine prochaine je vais poster 2 OS de Noël : un de ma meilleur amie (MD) et un de moi (DM) en fait elle ne peut pas avoir de compte donc je vais surement poster des histoires à elle (bien sûr je le dirais). Voilà en fait, je vous remercier de votre soutien en lisant mon histoire car pour être franche c'est un peu complexe, et j'espère qu'elle vous plaît… Aussi je vous souhaite de bonnes vacances, Good** **Holidays** **! Et surtout n'hésitez pas à me dire si des choses vous semble bizarre : j'en prendrai compte pour les chapitre à venir… Ce chapitre est un peu plus long, enfin je pense.**

 **Réponse à** **Dramionelove** **: Merci beaucoup de ton soutien ! Bonnes vacances à toi. Voici la suite !**

 **Sur ce Bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 6 – Plan sournois**

 _ **PDV PANSY**_

-Je vous explique… Ce matin j'ai surpris Granger qui adressait un sourire à Drago et lui-même lui a répondu d'un sourire radieux et a directement retrouver le sourire en la voyant rentrer dans la salle. Donc je pense qu'il a un petit faible pour elle et elle aussi… Dis-je en m'adressant à Zabini et à Nott

-Donc je résume… Drago aime bien Granger et elle aussi et comment tu expliques que toutes ces années d'insultes se sont miraculeusement évaporées ? Me demanda Zabini

-En fait je ne sais pas trop mais puisque c'est son choix, c'est son choix. Et je me suis demandée si on pourrait les mettre ensemble ? Même si pour être franche c'est bizarre…

-Euh… Pourquoi pas ? Même si je trouve ça très bizarre, si sa le rend heureux… je suis partant. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire pour Potty et Weasmoche. Me demanda Zabini

-Ouais mais bon le mot impossible ne fait pas parti de mon vocabulaire. Dis-je avec détermination et entrain

-Ok, votre altesse. Et toi Nott partant ? Demanda le grand métis à son ami

-Carrément ça va être trop excitant et puis comme ça je pourrais parler à Granger livre et je ne serais pas tout seul. Répondis Nott avec un petit sourire naissant sur les lèvres

-OK. Acquiescèrent Zabini et moi

-On l'appelle comment ? Demandais-je avec excitation

-Appeler quoi ? Me demanda Nott

-Le nom du plan ! Crétin…

-Ok… ok. On pourrait l'appelé le MCDG.

-Le quoi ? Demanda Zabini

-Le MCDG : Mettre en Couple Drago et Granger.

-D'accord donc le plan MCDG commence dans 3, 2, 1 prêt ! Dis-je à mes deux amis

-Prêt ! Répondirent à l'unisson Blaise et Théodore

 _ **PDV HERMIONE**_

-Miss Granger ? Me demanda le professeur McGonagall en me voyant sortir de ma classe de Runes

-Oui professeur

-Je venais vous prévenir que vous et Mr Malefoy devrez organiser une fête pour Noël. Je compte sur vous Miss et allais un peu d'imagination… Sur ce je vous souhaite une agréable fin de journée. Et n'oublier pas, je compte sur vous.

-Oui professeur. Bonne journée à vous aussi…

Après avoir reçu les instructions du professeur. Je me dirigeai vers la salle commune des préfets pour annoncer la nouvelle à mon coéquipier…

-Drago ?

-Oui Hermione ?

-Le professeur McGonagall vient de me dire que nous devons organiser quelque chose d'original pour la fête et comme c'est dans une semaine, il faudrait déjà y pensait et donner nos idées au professeur McGonagall le plus vite possible ok ? Demandais-je en m'asseyant en face de lui

-Bon si c'est McGo qui le dit.

Je soupirai encore une fois, il ne changera jamais mais bon j'aurais au moins essayée.

On commença à trouver des idées toutes aussi originales les unes que les autres : bal masquée, action vérité, pour finir par un cap ou pas cap géant inter-maison qui consiste à donner des cap ou pas cap aux autres maisons. Ex : Si tu es un Serpentard, tu dois donner des cap ou pas cap à des Serdaigles, des Poufsouffles et des Gryffondors…

Après leurs idées mise en commun, on commença à parler de tout et de rien avant finir au piano pour après faire une bataille explosive contre mon gré mais j'en fis au moins une pour le plus grand bonheur de Drago et puis cela me fit quand même un peu plaisir, un peu… Et puis pourquoi cela me plaisait d'être avec lui ? Je ne sais plus…

-Demain on devra aller voir le professeur McGonagall pour proposer nos idées et commencer à organiser la fête puisque celle-ci est dans quelque jours hein ? Lui demandais-je

-Oui… oui

-Bon il faut que j'aille voir Ginny… donc…

Dès que j'eu prononcée son prénom, il se renferma sur lui-même. Je savais qu'il n'aimait pas que je parle de mes amis devant lui mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Après tout, je ne le forçais pas à être ami avec eux ni même les apprécier non ?

-Ok à demain. Me répondit-il le plus froid possible ce qui me fit mal. M'en voulait-il de le laisser ? Je ne sais pas mais il a peur que notre amitié s'arrête et pour être franche moi aussi je n'en suis plus trop sûr…

 **XXX**

Je partis vers la tour des Gryffondors avant que le couvre-feu ne dépasse, je ne voulais quand même- pas me faire prendre. Quand j'arriva personne ne fut surpris de me voir ici car il savait que je partageais mes appartements avec Drago Malefoy et pensait que ce devait être un supplice mais pour moi cela ne l'était pas. Alors je me dirigeai sans un regard vers eux vers la chambre de Ginny qu'elle avait réussis à avoir seule car je pense que partager sa chambre avec Lavande et Parvati ne devait pas être facile.

Quand j'arriva devant sa porte pour frapper elle s'ouvrit toute seule pour me laisser devant une rousse plus qu'intriguée.

-Hermione ? Qu'est que tu fais là à cette heure, le couvre-feu va bientôt passer tu le sais hein ?

-Il faut que je te parle Ginny.

-Oui. Oui, viens rentre.

-Bon… Tu dois me promettre que ce que je vais te dire ne brisera pas notre amitié… Demandais-je d'un air grave avant de m'asseoir en tailleur sur son lit ce qu'elle fit quelques secondes plus tard.

-Oui Hermione, je te le promets.

-Bon au début de l'année je me suis liée d'amitié avec Drago Malefoy et j'ai appris beaucoup de choses sur lui et…

-Quoi ?

-Laisse-moi finir Ginny.

-Oui désolée…

-Donc, on s'est beaucoup rapprochées et quoi que tu dises, c'est une personne bien qui dut à l'éducation de son père est devenu comme ça. Mais au fond de lui, c'est une bonne personne qui ne ferait même pas mal à une mouche. Il a subi beaucoup de choses quand il était petit, son père a fait des choses dont jamais tu ne pourras penser mais il n'est pas son père et ça je peux te le prouver…

-Euh d'accord. Tu sais Hermione, un jour ton côté altruiste te porteras malheur mais bon si tu dis qu'il a changé. Sinon tu sais que rien ne pourra briser notre amitié donc sache que tes décisions sont les tiennes et non les miennes ne l'oublie pas.

-Oui merci beaucoup Ginny, je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi, tu es une amie en or.

-C'est normal. Bon puisque le couvre-feu est passée cela te dirait que tu dormes dans ma chambre.

-Ouiiii.

-Hermione ?

-Oui Ginny.

-Tu sais je pense que tu devrais le dire Harry et à Ron car ils se doutent de quelques choses…

-Oui… Je sais mais j'ai peur qu'il ne me parle plus... en fait pour Harry je pense qu'il comprendrait mais Ron, il ne réagira jamais comme ça et je ne veux pas le perdre…

-Bon écoute Hermione, c'est ton choix mais tu devrais comme même leurs dire…

-Oui, je sais. Dis-je en baissant la tête

-Bon, bonne nuit Mione.

-Bonne nuit Ginny.

Je ne sais plus quoi faire : dois-je leurs dire ou dois-je garder le secret ? Je ne sais pas et je sais que cette nuit, je ne pourrais pas dormir car je me rongerais mentalement. Et ça j'allais devoir l'assumer après tout c'est moi qui suis allée le voir pour l'aider, donc maintenant il faut que j'assumes mes actes…

 **Coucou alors, elle vous a plu ? Dites-le-moi en commentaire… Vous pensez qu'elle va le leur dire ? (mystère et gommes de limaces)**

 **Bon donc comme je l'ai dit avant la semaine prochaine pour le dimanche 25 décembre, il y aura comme prévu la suite donc le chapitre 7 et après deux OS qu'on a fait avec MD donc n'hésitez pas à aller la lire…**

 **C'est un challenge qu'on a fait : les histoires se passent à Noël quelque années après la guerre. Bien sûr, elles sont plus centrées sur les personnages de Drago et Hermione donc se sera encore des Dramione (parce qu'on adore ça hein ?) Voilà donc merci encore mille fois et je vous souhaite de belles fêtes de fin d'années ! Sur ce à la semaine prochaine !**

 **DracMalfoy**


	7. Festivité Hivernale

**Coucou ! Voici le septième chapitre. Joyeux Noël, Merry Christmas ! Bon je vais postée deux histoires de Noël après ce chapitre donc aller les lires si cela vous tente. Sinon je voulais juste dire un petit merci à scorpon qui malgré ses petites reproches (ne me gronde pas) ma fait réaliser quelques petites choses alors merci ! Et aussi je sais si c'est lent mais c'est un peu le but alors je sais ce que c'est de lire une histoire qui n'avance pas mais après quand ça avance t'es content donc patience. Sinon vous avez eu quoi à Noël ?**

 **Réponse Dramionelove : Merci ! Pour les Os je vais les poster après ce chapitre.**

 **Sur ce bonne lecture ! (Désolée s'il y a des fautes, je n'ai pas trop eu le temps de me relire, de toute façon au pire quelqu'un le fera pour moi et après je corrigerai ! xd)**

 **Chapitre 7 – Festivité Hivernale**

 _ **PDV BLAISE**_

Drago était de plus en plus distant de nous. Il était triste tout le temps. Son seul moment de bonheur c'était quand il l'apercevait. C'était comme si elle amenait la lumière dans chaque endroit où elle allait, comme si tout devenait morne et gris quand elle partait. Enfin elle aussi n'était pas au plus grand de sa forme même si cela paraissait plus que bizarre. Elle qui était toujours en pleine forme laisser entrevoir des énormes cernes sous ses yeux pétillants autrefois. Elle ne souriait plus. Elle souriait juste quand elle l'apercevait. Je savais qu'il se passait quelque chose mais je n'arrivais pas à savoir. Lui, ne parlait et puis elle, je ne pouvais pas lui parler sans risquer de faire circuler des rumeurs dans tout Poudlard. Donc pour l'instant, il fallait rester discret, il fallait les suivre. De toute façon, je savais que Pansy avait déjà un plan. Hier, elle m'avait qu'il faudrait l'approcher grâce au cours et puisqu'elle savait que Théodore et moi n'étions pas très fort en potions, c'était pour nous le moyen de pouvoir l'approcher, lui demandait des cours particuliers. Et puis Drago aussi ne travaillait plus alors comme ça tout marchera. Je suis sûr que le professeur Rogue y fera quelque chose, il n'aimerait pas que le meilleur élève de potions soit aussi le plus mauvais et puis pour nous il nous rajoutera pour nous faire devenir meilleur. Ah Sacrée Severus !

 _ **PDV SEVERUS**_

Mon neveu n'allait pas bien, je le voyais et puis plusieurs professeurs me l'avaient signalé. Tient Miss Granger aussi n'est pas au plus grand de sa forme mais ses résultats restaient plus que satisfaisants. Par contre on ne peut pas dire la même chose des résultats de Drago, ils sont en chute libre. Pourtant il souriait la dernière fois. Mais là plus rien ne va. Des fois, il sourit mais juste quand il la voit dans les parages. Je trouve cela bizarre venant de lui. Comment des années d'insultes peuvent s'évaporer ? Comment ? Je ne le sais pas. Mais ce que je vois est fort et puissant et je ferais tout mon possible pour qu'il retrouve le sourire même s'il devait venir à la fréquentait. De toute façon, vu ses résultats et ceux de Monsieur Zabini et Monsieur Nott, je pense que Miss Granger compte devenir leurs professeurs particuliers en potions après les vacances de Noël… Même si cette idée est plus qu'étrange, c'était le seul moyen de lui remontais le moral… Mais je ne sais toujours pas comment ils ont fait à enterrer la hache de guerre et je pense que personne ne le saura… Ah les jeunes !

 _ **PDV DRAGO**_

Ce soir c'est la fête de Noël, avec Hermione. Pour la soirée, on avait décidé d'organiser un grand cap ou pas cap inter-maison qu'on avait immédiatement proposer à McGonagall, qui avait accepter avec joie trouvant ce concept original et excitant. Depuis la mort de Vodemort, tous le personnel de Poudlard avait décidé de renforcer les liens entre maisons et cela m'avait assez plus car grâce à eux, j'avais rencontré la vrai Hermione Granger et je l'aimais même plus qu'une simple amie. J'avais envie d'avoir sa présence avec moi toute ma vie même si je savais qu'elle avait un peu peur de la réaction de ses amis s'il l'entendait dire « Je suis ami avec Drago Malefoy. » Je devais l'avouer moi aussi j'appréhendais la réaction de mes amis donc je comprenais son inquiétude. Elle ne voulait pas les perdre et moi aussi je ne voulais pas la perdre…

Ces cauchemars ne s'arrêtaient pas même si je savais que mon père était à Azkaban depuis la mort de Voldemort. Ils me rongeaient de l'intérieur de jour mais ils s'atténuaient et je prenais confiance grâce à elle. Oui elle car elle est ma raison de vivre et je ne pourrais jamais me permettre de la perdre maintenant car cela serait fatal pour moi…

Enfin, je pense que je ne m'en remettrais pas…

 _ **PDV HERMIONE**_

J'étais plus qu'impatiente, ce soir c'était la soirée de Noël et je trouvais que l'idée que nous avons choisie était plus qu'originale. Harry me trouvait bizarre et même moi je ne me reconnaissais pas. Je savais qu'il fallait que je lui parle mais je ne voulais pas qu'il me repousse si m'entendait dire « Je suis ami avec Drago Malefoy. » Je savais ce que je devais faire et je savais qu'il allait me détester de ce que j'allais faire mais de toute façon maintenant, il n'avait plus besoin de moi. Enfin j'espère…

Des questions me trottaient dans la tête mais je n'en n'avais pas les réponses.

Comment Drago Malefoy avait-il pu changer en si peu de temps alors qu'il y a un an, il était hautain et arrogant comme à son habitude ?

Comment a-t-on pu devenir ami ?

Etait-il sincère ou me manipulait-il ?

Pourquoi ai-je toute confiance en lui ?

Pourquoi tout d'un coup, il s'intéressait à moi ?

Et pourquoi moi-même étais-je attirée par lui ?

Pourquoi moi ?

Pourquoi lui ?

Je devais en avoir le cœur net, je devais comprendre le pourquoi du comment…

Mais j'avais toujours peur de la réaction de Harry et surtout de Ron car maintenant Ginny s'avait tout.

Si j'avais raison je serais contrainte de tout leur expliquer en détail. En plus Ginny ne faisait que de me suivre, en fait elle se croyait discrète sauf qu'en vrai elle ne l'était pas mais pas du tout…

Le pire c'est que s'il avait vraiment changé, je ne saurais pas comment me comporter avec lui, enfin je sais comment me comporter mais s'il était sincère sur tout je ne serais pas du tout quoi penser…

Je pense qu'il faudrait mieux que l'on s'éloigne un peu pour un petit moment et que lui comme moi reprennent une vie comme avant. Cela ne me ressemble pas et puis je ne sais pas pourquoi tout d'un coup nous sommes devenues de bons amis ? … Peut-être parce qu'il avait changé pour moi et qu'il était tant d'enterrer la hache de guerre ? ... Non, il ne pouvait pas avoir changé… c'est impossible… Enfin, je ne sais pas mais s'il a vraiment changé je pense que rien, ni personne ne pourra m'empêcher d'être avec lui.

 _ **PDV PANSY**_

Mon plan allait marcher comme sur un balai, j'en était sûr et certaine…. En plus avec l'aide de Blaise, Théodore et Ginny qui s'était rajoutée au dernier moment pour Hermione bien sûr, plus rien ne pourra nous arrêter…

Ce soir c'est le grand soir : on va faire tout notre possible pour les rapprocher même s'ils s'étaient déjà un peu débrouiller tout seuls. Il fallait qu'ils se retrouvent dans la même équipe en même temps, ce qu'il n'allait pas être facile et ni de tout repos.

En plus, je trouvais que l'idée qu'ils (Drago et Hermione) avaient eu été juste super…

Ce plan allait marcher encore mieux grâce à eux comme quoi, ils nous ont aidés sans s'en rendre compte, hallucinant non ?

 _ **PDV HERMIONE**_

Je ne sais plus quoi faire, je ne sais plus comment réagir, je m'e veux de le laisser maintenant mais je pense que c'est le mieux pour nous. Cette amitié que l'on a n'est pas normal, normalement on devrait se détester pas s'apprécier non ?

Alors pourquoi et comment nous en étions arrivés à là hein ?

Comment ?

Comment ?

Et puis étais ce que de l'amitié ?

Ou étais ce quelque chose de plus fort ?

 _ **PDV DRAGO**_

Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a, elle m'évite depuis de début de la soirée et à chaque fois que l'on se retrouve à faire équipe ensemble, elle évite mon regard… Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a et je ne comprends pas…

Il y a quelques heures tout allait bien non ? On ne s'était pas disputé dans mes souvenirs…

 **XXX**

Depuis que la soirée est finie, elle ne m'a même plus adressée la parole. Je ne sais plus quoi pensé…

Peut-être ne voulait-elle plus de moi comme ami ?

N'aime-t-elle pas ma présence ?

Ai-je fait quelque chose qui l'a perturbée, choquée ou encore blessée ?

Je ne sais pas et je n'en connais pas assez sur elle pour savoir comment elle réagirait à cela…

Il faut que je découvre ce qu'elle me cache…

Après les vacances, j'enquêterai pour tout savoir. Demain, elle ira au Terrier avec ses amis pour passer Noël et jour de l'an. Je suis content pour elle. Je suis content qu'elle se soit réconcilier avec eux…

 **Alors ? Je sais pour l'instant la longueur n'est pas très longue (désolée). Sinon encore Joyeux Noël j'espère que vous avez été gâtés ? Dites-le-moi par MP ou par commentaires.**

 **J'ai publiée deux OS de Noël (un de moi et l'autre de ma meilleure amie MD) n'hésitez pas à aller les lires et dites-moi s'ils vous ont plu…**

 **Sur ce à la semaine prochaine !**

 **PS : Aller lire l'histoire « Deux Lionnes pour un serpent » de Nikkie Astoria Rush (je sais elle n'est pas fini mais aller l'encourager par commentaires pour avoir la fin) et « La Malédiction » de ApplePieBlack. Voilà c'est tout !**

 **PS2 : J'ai un compte insta de potterhead et si vous l'avez envoyé moi vos identifiants par MP. On ne sait jamais !**


	8. Mot d'excuse et explications

**Bonjour tout le monde. Je tiens à m'excuser mais je n'ai pas trop eu le temps d'écrire le chapitre 8 ni le reste. Je viens vous informer que je ne pourrais surement pas être active la semaine prochaine non plus car j'ai un gros projet à terminer et c'est assez compliqué pour moi. Dans pas longtemps, j'aurais les épreuves blanches donc j'aurais du retard. Sinon je tiens à vous dire que je n'abandonnerais pas même si elle met longtemps à se terminer, elle se terminera. Mes explications sont assez confuses mais c'était juste pour vous en informer.**

 **Je tiens aussi à vous présenter Miss LounayToons qui m'aidera dans les corrections. Merci beaucoup Miss !**

 **Bon sinon je tiens encore à remercier Dramionelove pour ses nombreux commentaires qui me redonne du courage.**

 **Et aussi Bonne Année ! Happy New Year !**

 **A plus !**

 **DracMalfoy**


	9. Aveu

**Coucou tout le monde ! Excuser moi de l'absence mais la première semaine j'avais un gros boulot et la deuxième je suis tombée malade donc impossible pour moi d faire quoique ce soit ! Voilà donc le chapitre 8 est là mais, il est assez court (dsl mais je n'ai pas trop eu le temps de le faire plus long). Encore merci à Miss LounayToons… Sur ce bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas !**

 **Chapitre 8 – Aveu**

 _ **PDV RON**_

Après avoir terminé nos valises pour les vacances de Noël, je partis dans la Grande Salle pour après partir avec Hermione, Harry et Ginny. Et oui, cette année Hermione allait venir pour les fêtes au Terrier et j'étais plus que content. J'allais enfin lui dévoiler mes sentiments…

J'espère que ses sentiments pour moi sont les mêmes que les miens.

Finalement, je me faisais des idées car Hermione avait juste du travail et c'était pour cela qu'elle était distante… enfin j'espère…

Quand j'arriva devant eux, je leur lançai :

-Hey ! On y va ? Sinon ma mère va piquer une crise si on arrive en retard…

Ils acquiescèrent et partirent avec moi vers l'emplacement que nous avait réservée le Professeur McGonagall pour transplaner en dehors du château…

 **XXX**

-Ah ça fait du bien de rentrer à la maison ! Lança Ginny avant de s'asseoir sur le canapé avec la grâce d'un phacochère.

-Oui c'est le cas de le dire. Lui répondis-je en faisant de même…

 **XXX**

-Ah ! Les enfants, ça va ? Vous avez fait un bon voyage ? Nous demanda ma mère

-Oui ça va. Merci Mme Weasley. Répondit Harry à cette dernière

 _ **PDV HERMIONE**_

-Viens Hermione, je vais te montrer ma chambre, tu dormiras dans la mienne et Harry dans celle de Ron. Me dit Ginny

-Ouiii, j'arrive !

Nous montions à l'étage pour aller dans sa chambre elle était simple mais sur les murs, il y avait des photos de nous…

Je ne voulais pas les perdre…

C'était mieux que je m'éloigne de lui, pour lui et pour moi. De toute façon personne ne pouvait comprendre le lien qu'il y avait entre nous… Et puis il pouvait bien se débrouiller sans moi-même si cette pensée me faisait mal au cœur, je le devais, je le devais…

Après avoir posé mes affaires et avoir papotée avec Ginny comme avant, je descendis avec elle pour rejoindre Harry et Ron pour déjeuner…

 **XXX**

Après avoir mangé pour l'ordre du phénix. Harry me proposa de sortir dans le jardin pour qu'il me montre ses nouvelles figures de Quidditch auquel j'accepta sans hésitation…

A table Ron ne faisait que de me regarder bizarrement, j'espère qu'il ne se doute de rien…

De toute façon, il faudra bien que je le leurs dise un jour ou l'autre… Je pense que je devrais le leurs dire pendant ses vacances, je pense que c'est la meilleure solution…

 **XXX**

-Harry ?

-Oui Hermione ?

-Est-ce je pourrais vous parler toi et Ron tout à l'heure ?

-Oui. Pourquoi ?

-J'ai quelque chose d'assez important à vous dire…

-Euh… ok…pas de soucis…

-Merci…

-Bon, allez viens vite ! On doit retrouver Ron et Ginny sinon ils vont s'impatienter…

-J'arrive ! Répondis-je en courant après lui

 **XXX**

Le reste de l'après-midi se déroula normalement jusqu'à que le moment fatidique arriva… Il fallait que je le leur dise, ils devaient le savoir puisque Ginny, elle le savait. Pour moi c'était important. Ils se posaient trop de questions et puis on était juste amis, rien d'autre donc ce n'était pas si horrible que ça de leur dire « Je suis amie avec Drago Malefoy » non ? Et puis je suis amie avec qui je veux… Si je veux être amie avec Pansy Parkinson ou encore avec Blaise Zabini, je le serais… Quoique cela serait quand même un peu bizarre…

-Harry, Ron ?

-Oui. Répondirent-ils en chœur en se retournant vers moi

-J'aimerai vous parler...

-Euh… ok. Rassure-moi, c'est grave ? Me demanda Ron

-Non ! Non, enfin c'est normal… quoi…

-D'accord mais Ginny peut venir avec nous ? Me demanda Harry

-Ouais, ouais pas de soucis.

Nous montâmes tous les quatre dans la chambre de Ron qu'Harry partageaient avec lui pendant les vacances.

Arriver en haut devant sa chambre, Ginny passa devant moi avant de me souffler un petit « Je suis avec toi. Ne t'inquiète pas » en me caressant légèrement le dos…

-Alors. Dis-je en m'asseyant sur une de ses chaises. Depuis le début de l'année, je me suis rapprochée d'une personne et nous sommes devenus amis. Cet personne n'est pas du tout comme tout le monde le pense…

-Et alors ! Quel est le problème ? Me demanda Ron en se moquant de moi

-Chut Ron ! Laisse là parler ! Lui répondit Harry. Continue Hermione, quel est le problème ? Me dit-il en me regardant

-En fait cet personne n'est d'autre que… Drago Malefoy

-Quoi ? Crièrent-ils (Ron et Harry)

-Je suis amie avec Drago Malefoy…

 **Alors ? Comment pensez-vous que vont réagir Harry et Ron ?**

 **Bon je ne sais pas trop quoi dire de plus donc à la semaine prochaine !**

 **Bisous**

 **DracMalfoy**


	10. Reviews

**Désolée j'ai oubliée de répondre aux commentaires, alors voilà !**

 **Dramionelove** **: Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente quelle te plaise toujours autant !**

 **Sinon je fais encore plein de bisous à Miss LounayToons qui sera un peu ma collaboratrice ! (OUIIIII) Donc voilà à plus !**


	11. Retours différents

**Coucou tout le monde ! Et oui je suis vivante… En ce moment avec la musique et les révisions du brevet blanc c'est pas le top. Donc on se retrouve avec le chapitre 9… Désolée s'il y a des fautes…**

 **Réponse à Mll LounayToons : Merci beaucoup ! Me voilà de retour…**

 **Réponse à scorpon : Oui il risque d'avoir une bonne ambiance pendant plusieurs chapitres…**

 **Chapitre 9** **: Retours différents**

-Quoi ? Cria Ron en la regardant. Non mais ce n'est pas possible... Je rêve là... Tu es en train de me dire que tu es soi-disant devenus amis avec la fouine ! Celui qui ne fait que de te traiter de « Sang de Bourbe » ! Celui qui depuis la première année te pourrie la vie ! Cette fouine bondissante qui se croit supérieur aux autre et qui de plus est maintenant ton "meilleur ami" !  
-Ron s'il te plaît...calme toi... Lui dit Harry  
-Non Harry ! Je ne me calmerais pas... Hermione vient de nous dire que depuis la rentrée elle est devenus amis avec ce foutue blond peroxydé et toi tu me dis de me calmer... Non mais je rêve... Hermione comment as-tu pue nous faire ça ? Et toi Ginny ?  
-Hermione me l'avait déjà dit... Répondit Ginny en baissant les yeux  
-Je n'y crois pas ! Maintenant c'est ma sœur...  
-Ron, s'il te plait. Écoute-moi...  
-Non Hermione. Je ne t'écoute plus ! La dernière fois que je t'ai écouté tu m'as dit je cite "Je suis amie avec Drago Malfoy" Alors non je ne veux pas t'écouter...

Sur ce, il partit d'un pas rapide de sa chambre en nous laissant seuls 

-T'inquiète Hermione, ça lui passera. Me réconforta Harry  
-Ouais... Je ne sais pas quoi faire...  
-Laisse lui le temps de s'y faire et après ça lui passeras... Tu sais comment et Ron... Ça lui passera... Me dit Ginny  
-J'espère bien...

 **Xxx  
**

Cela faisait bientôt deux semaines que notre discussion avait eu lieu. Pour Noël, j'avais reçu un pull vert avec un énorme H dessus de la part Molly, un bracelet avec un symbole de l'infini de la part de Ginny, un livre que j'avais vu dans une vitrine sur le chemin de Traverse intitulé "Les mystères du Monde Magique" de Harry et un bon d'achat chez "Farces et attrapes pour sorcier facétieux" de Ron. Quant à moi j'avais offert des nouveaux gants de Quidditch pour Harry, une jolie robe dorée pour Ginny et un petit paquet de sucreries Honey Dukes pour Ron. Tient en parlant de lui ne me parlait plus mais devant Molly on essayait de faire comme si de rien n'était de toute façon je ne sais pas quand il me pardonnera, Ginny et Harry m'ont dit de le laisser mijoter dans son coin et qu'il me pardonnera plis facilement si je le laissais tranquille se faire à la nouvelle... Cela me terrorisait, l'idée qu'il ne me pardonnerait peut-être jamais... Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais... 

**Xxx**

 ****Demain on devait revenir à Poudlard et j'avais peur pour Drago. Je savais que Ron allait sûrement le voir pour lui dire de me laisser et tous les trucs qui vont avec... Franchement j'avais peur mais encore plus car je savais de quoi il était capable et cela me terrorisait plus que tout...  
Harry et Ginny m'avais dit que Ron avait quelques sentiments pour moi mais moi je faisais comme si de rien n'était. Je l'aimais bien sûr mais je le voyais plus comme mon ami, mon meilleur ami que mon petit-ami... Je ne voulais pas le blesser...  
Et je savais qu'en faisant cela je devais le blesser d'une manière ou d'une autre...

-Hermione ? Me cria Ginny de l'autre bout de la maison. Il faut que tu viennes sinon notre portoloin va se détruire et nous ne pourrons plus arriver à temps pour Poudlard...  
-Oui, j'arrive ! M'exclamais-je en me dirigeant vers le salon pour les rejoindre  
-Bon maintenant qu'Hermione est arrivée, il faut qu'on se dépêche...  
-Oui Maman ! Répondirent-ils en chœur  
-Ouais, ouais... Moquez-vous de moi, on verra après...  
-Ouh j'ai peur... Lui lança Ron sur un ton moqueur

Pour la peine, Ginny lui administra une petite claque derrière la tête

-Aie... Cria Ron en la recevant. Ça fait mal...  
-C'est bien le but. Lui répondit Ginny en prenant un air supérieur et fier avant de partir vers le portoloin nous derrière elle... 

Alors que je me dépêchai de rejoindre Ginny, Ron me passa devant à une vitesse phénoménale tout en m'ignorant royalement. 

-T'inquiète... Ça lui passera... Me dit Harry d'une voix réconfortante auquel je répondis d'un sourire triste. 

**Xxx**

Alors qu'on arriva à peine à Poudlard, je vis une ombre derrière une statue que je reconnus entre mille : Drago.

-Drago... Soufflais-je en me dirigeant vers lui.  
-Hermione ? Me demanda-t-il en sortant de l'ombre  
-Ouais c'est moi... Écoute je tiens à m'excuser pour la dernière fois après la fête de Noël...Commençais-je en regardant mes chaussures.

De ses doigts fins Drago me leva le menton. Quand mes yeux se plongèrent dans ses iris bleues, je sentis les larmes coulaient lentement sur mes joues...

-Drago...je...je...suis... Continuais-je en fondant en larmes  
-Désolé... Je sais... Me répondit ce dernier en me prenant dans les bras.  
-Tu m'as tellement manqué, Hermione... Me dit-il en me resserrant dans ses bras  
-Toi aussi Drago... Je suis affreusement désolée... Je ne le referais plus, promis... Répliquais-je en sanglotant  
-Viens, on va se reposer... Me proposa-t-il  
-Ouais... J'arrive... Dis-je en essuyant mes larmes avec le revers de ma manche 

**Xxx**

-Alors tu leurs a dit ?  
-Oui.  
-Et qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dit ?  
-Ginny le savait, Harry n'a rien dit et Ron ne me parles plus depuis  
-D'accord... Viens me dit-il en ouvrant ses bras pour que je le rejoigne

Je me levai vers lui et nicha ma tête dans son coup...

-Tu sais Hermione...  
-Oui.  
-Je n'ai jamais vraiment aimée une personne comme toi avant et...  
-Moi aussi, je me sens bien quand tu es là...  
-Hermione, j'aimerai que l'on soit plus que des amis...  
-Drago...  
-Je ne te le dirais pas deux fois alors laisse-moi tu le dire...  
-D'accord.  
-Depuis que tu es rentrée dans ma vie, tu m'as fait sortir du gouffre dans lequel j'étais et je ne veux plus jamais me séparer de toi... Je veux que tu sois là à mes côtés dans les bons et les mauvais moments... Je te veux toi et rien d'autre... Alors Hermione Granger accepterait tu de devenir ma petite copine pour un durée indéterminable ?  
-Oh oui... Drago, j'aimerai tellement mais que vais-je dire à Harry, Ginny et Ron ? Je leurs avais dit que l'on était que des amis…  
-La vérité. Rien que la vérité...  
-Drago... Dis-je en me remettant à pleurer. Je...moi...moi...aussi, j'aimerai que nous soyons plus mais j'ai peur de les perdre...  
-Oui...je te comprends... Dit-il en baissant les yeux  
-Mais je ne veux pas te perdre non plus...Répondis-je en lui levant le menton du bout de mes doigts.

Son visage commença à s'adoucir et d'un geste presque impulsif ses lèvres avaient pris possession des miennes...

Ses lèvres étaient douces et froides et son baiser d'une immense douceur... Je n'avais pas envie que ça s'arrête mais un coup à la porte retentit...

-C'est qui ? Questionnai-je à Drago rompant notre baiser  
-On s'en fout ! Me dit-il en se rapprochant de moi pour me rembrasser  
-Non ! S'il y faut c'est important... Répliquais-je en me libérant de son emprise

Quand j'ouvris la porte, je vis Ron se dirigeai en colère vers Drago en serrant les poings... Et là j'avais peur... J'avais très peur... 

**Alors ? A plus !**

 **DracMalfoy**


End file.
